


do not go gentle into that good night [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fix-It, Force Ghost(s), Grandma of the Year Padmé Amidala, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, the author rejects JJ Abrams' reality and substitutes it with their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: No,Padmé thinks, as clear as the Nabooian sky. She blinks back her tears, sets her jaw, and straightens her shoulders with the conviction of a queen.No,she vows again.Just this once, let my family have a happy ending.Just this once, let them live.* * *All seems lost, but Padmé is determined that Ben and Rey get to finish what she and Anakin started.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	do not go gentle into that good night [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [do not go gentle into that good night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891178) by [Lumiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiera/pseuds/Lumiera). 



> Runs 9:16. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag; download from the links below, or click the MP3 link to stream it directly in your browser.

**MP3 [4.6 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/do%20not%20go%20gentle%20into%20that%20good%20night.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [4.8 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/do%20not%20go%20gentle%20into%20that%20good%20night.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad Kes exists and has both the same feelings about Padme/the Prequels trio that I do AND also about redeemed Ben & Rey; I knew she'd appreciate this story like I did <333


End file.
